I'm so sorry, Neptune
by Noya Tobioma
Summary: Neon saying his last words to Neptune


I'm sorry Neptune…

Neon was slumped against an alleyway wall his hand was trying to keep pressure on the wound that wouldn't stop bleeding, he reached for his phone slowly trying to focus on staying awake. He couldn't leave now, not when he and Neptune were fighting he needed to call him and settle this before he died. His fingers fumbled and slipped as he called Neptune. "Hey I hope you are calling for a reason…" Neptune muttered he sounded still mad about the fight and ready to attack if Neon took one wrong step.

"Yeah… I am sorry. I'm so so so so sorry Neptune. I shouldn't have gotten mad about something trivial I should have known better…" Neon spoke carefully. There was a pause from Neptune's end before he sighed softly. "I forgive you Neon." Neptune smiled into the phone. "I love you so much Neptune." Neon whispered trying to save his energy he was already feeling light headed.

"I love you too, my neon light…" Neon smiled at the nickname and hearing Neptune laughed softly. "You are really the best thing that has ever happened to me you know." Neon smiled into the phone letting out a light sigh. "Is everything okay?" Neptune voice was laced with worry. "Everything is fine I love you and I have to go now…" Neon whispered into the phone. "I love you too, Neon…" Neptune hung up the phone as Neon shuddered out his last breath and slumped his head.

Neptune arrived home early so he unlocked the house before checking the letter on the bench that Neon had left for him. Neptune paused looking at it for long moment before opening the letter slowly.

"Neptune,

I love you so much and I know you didn't approve of me taking this mission but I have to. I have taken this mission I don't have a choice. I know that the last words we said to each other were mean and wrong but I didn't want our last words to be negative and you know the rules I have made for us… that I never leave for a mission without saying I love you. But I truly feel that you were right and something bad may happen in this mission so this my way of saying that.

I love you Neptune Vasilias with all my heart and if something happens to be remember that I love you. I am sorry that I broke my promise of going to a mission without telling you and I'm even more… sorry if you just throw away this letter… You are the light of my life and I know that's a really bad pun but you are. You make me smile at the worst times and always ready to make me laugh. I really do hope I get back to you.

I love you always.

Neon Dawn."

Neptune read over the letter a few times trying to make out the crossed out words before he heard a knock on the door. He dropped the letter, walking to the door, opening it slowly he saw three fellow hunters. "Neptune… we have some b-bad news…" Azu said trying not to burst out crying. "H-He is gone… isn't he?" Neptune whispered glancing from one face to the other, it was written across them. They didn't know how to break the news to him. Mar nodded. "I'm sorry for your loss…" Neptune nodded looking away, he knew something was off about that mission when Neon said he could talk about it to Neptune.

The next day came quickly but Neptune didn't want to leave the bed, his throat was raw from shouting and crying into the early morning he just didn't have the motivation to get up. "Neptune…" Sun poked his head through the door slowly to see a smashed lamp and some drops of blood. Sun entered the room carefully walking over to Neptune, his eyes were red from crying and he just looked like a mess.

"Hey…" Sun whispered hugging Neptune from behind softly. "Take a breather… okay?" a sob bubbled up from Neptune's lips he cuddled into Sun before he started crying again. "He called… he called and said goodbye and I didn't know he was bleeding out… they found him and his phone line was still open on his end… he… he left… Sun… he's gone…" Neptune voice broke twice it sounded almost painful to talk.

"Shh… me, Sage and Scar are here… we will clean up and you just breathe… no matter how much it hurts okay?" Sun stroked Neptune's hair softly while rocking him gently.


End file.
